


Super Start

by KiraMyst



Series: The Last Daughters of Krypton [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Extended Universe, Krypton (TV 2018), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Jonathan Kent, BAMF Martha, Cousins, F/M, Female Clark Kent, Gen, Hurt Clark Kent, Minor Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: When I was a baby, my planet Krypton was dying.I was sent to earth under the protection of my cousin.But her pod got knocked off course,And by the time she got here,I'd already grown up and become a hero.For the longest time I hid who I really was.Until I decided I was ready to reveal my self to the world.To most people, I'm a reporter at The Daily Planet,But in secret I work with my team,To protect my home from alien threats,And anything else that means to cause it harm.I am Superwoman.… And this is how I came to be.
Relationships: Calla Kent & Kara Danvers, Calla Kent & Lex Luthor, Calla Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Superwoman/Batman
Series: The Last Daughters of Krypton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756816
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Super Start

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Supergirl belongs to DC Comics, Jerry Seigel, Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler and Andrew Kreisberg.  
> Smallville belongs to DC Comics, Jerry Seigel, Joe Shuster, Alfred Gough and Miles Millar.  
> Krypton belong to DC Comics, Jerry Seigel, Joe Shuster and David S. Goyer.  
> The Batman Trilogy Belongs to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan.  
> The DCEU belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros.
> 
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my TLDoK!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.  
> #I do own my take on a Female!ClarkKent, and the canon characters, beings, buildings & places :)
> 
> #I Picture My Calla as British Actress; Michelle Ryan :]

Prologue

In National City cousins; Kara Danvers and Calla Kent are crossing the road while Calla finishes talking to her boyfriend on the phone.

"Love you too honey," replying Calla smiles hanging up.

Smiling to herself "You and Bruce are so cute," Kara giggles spotting the slight pink of a blush on her cousins cheeks.

Calla huffs a laugh.

Kara, lost in thought, "You never did tell me," looking up at her, "how'd you become Bruce & Calla?."

Opening the door to Jitters Coffee House, Calla exclaims softly, "Oh, that's a really long story." holding the door open for Kara to walk through.

Sitting down at one the tables next to the window, they take off their bags & jackets, while ordering their coffee's from the waiter standing by. 

After having gotten their drinks and a large order of chocolate cake for both their bottomless pits, they came back to the discussion.

Kara, seeing Calla looking unsure, tilts her head to the side while raising her eyebrows.

"We don't have any where to be right now," Kara pointed out, settling down into her seat, eyes and ears riveted on hearing the life of her cousin, that she wasn't able to be a part of, due to circumstances beyond their control.

She sighs somewhat resigned, "Well, all right," not really wanting to relive the past, but for Kara's sake she doesn't really put up much of a fight, still feeling slightly guilty for living her life while her cousin was stuck all that time in The Zone.

Calla adjusts her glasses looking up outside the window into the sky, "I guess it all started when I was in high school back in Smallville, long before I met him..."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think ?  
> Comment, Respectfully Please :)


End file.
